el misterio de Gravity Falls
by beequeen64
Summary: Los tíos les avían prometido una aventura en alta mar, pero en un cambio inesperado tuvieron que cancelarlo ahora Dipper y Mabel tiene que pasar el verano con una persona totalmente inesperada, la paranoia del chico de gorra de pino lo lleva a descubrir lo que su tío no logro en mas de 30 años.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity fall no es de mi propiedad sino de su creador Alex Hirsch.

Estoy empezado a escribir sobre esta serie, la verdad al principio no quise verla por algunos cometarios de unos amigos, pero al verla con mi sobrina me gusto algo la historia, espero les guste mi Finc.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piedmont, California, Estados Unidos, Un año después.

-Mabel pon atención- un joven de 13 años estaba trataba de hacer entender a su hermana un problema de matemáticas, ella puso una cara de concentración mientras su hermano escribía en un pizarrón,

-ok. Pi es igual a 3.1416, para sacar el área del circulo debes multiplicar Pi por el radio del circulo al cuadrado- fue cuando su hermana dejo de prestar atención,

-bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla- la chica comenzó a hacer ruidos raros,

\- ¡Mabel! - su hermano se enojo

-lo siento Dipper, pero esto es muy, muy muuuuy aburrido- la castaña rio,

-Mabel si no pasas el examen de matemáticas olvídate de ir a alta mar con los tíos este verano- Depper dejo el plumón de lado,

-bien lo siento- Mabel se aventó en la mesa,

-tú haces todo tan aburrido, tal vez si el Profesor Pato me da una ayudadita-

-Mabel no…-

-vamos el profesor Pato- chillo ella,

-Mabel, no are esa voz otra vez-

\- ¡poooor favooor!- Mabel insistió,

-bien, pero la siguiente lección va normal- Dipper se cruzó de brazos y puso a pato en la mesa,

-bien, Mabel- Dipper empezó a fingir la voz y a mover los labios de Pato, y a mover su patita.

-la única forma de sacar el área del círculo, es si multiplicas el valor de pi por el radio al cuadrado oing, oing- Pato se resbalo y callo arriba de Dipper,

-jajajajaja- Mabel rio,

\- ¿ya entendiste? - Dipper pregunto tratando de quitarse a Pato de encima,

\- creo que si-Mabel se paró para ayudarle,

-esto es impórtate, tus calificaciones no han sido muy buenas- Dipper se sacudió el polvo del piso,

-serian buenas si ese maestro, además tu eres mas listo, es normal que entiendas más rápido- Mabel refuto,

-Mabel quiero ir con el tío Stan y Ford este verano- el castaño la miro serio,

-estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo-

\- ¡chicos la cena! - grito su madre,

\- ¡ya vamos mama! - le respondió Mabel, los chicos dejaron las cosas en la sala y entraron a la cocina, solo estaba su madre quien les servía la cena,

\- ¿Dónde está papa? - Dipper le pregunto a su madre,

-trabajara hasta tarde hijo, cosas importantes- ella contesto tocando la cabeza del castaño,

-como siempre- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a cenar, Mabel noto esa decepción de su hermano, desde que su padre avía conseguido ese nuevo trabajo el casi no estaba en casa, al terminar de cenar Dipper subió a su cuarto a leer alguno de su libro de la colección de H.P. Lovencraf, Mabel fue a ver el correo y encontró una carta que el hiso feliz, y corrió al cuarto con su hermano.

-Dipper, mira quien nos mando una carta- al grito de su hermana Dipper levanto la mirada,

-los tíos- dijo Mabel recuperando el aliento se la dio a su hermano y el la abrió.

\- "queridos sobrinos, yo y Ford emos estado algo ocupados ultímate, muchos misterios y algunos monstruos que su querido tío están ha golpeado, jajajajaja" Dipper omitió toda la risa

\- "es por eso por lo que no podrán venir con nosotros a pasar este verano"-

\- ¿Qué? - Dipper grito, y Mabel le rebato la carta,

\- "sé que es decepciónate, nosotros también estamos tristes, pero todavía pueden ir a Grabity a pasar el verano con su querida prima M, ella es mi nieta, bueno no les avía hablado sobre ella, pero yo si de ustedes, esta ansiosa de conocerlos, sé que es raro, pero así es, por favor sea buena con ella, los queremos sus queridos tíos, ha y Dipper por favor alégate de los problemas y del sótano"- Mabel se quedó con los ojos abiertos,

-tenemos una prima- Mabel abrazo la carta,

-eso es imposible, Mabel esto es muy raro- Dipper le quito la carta,

-vamos Dipper- Mabel se quejó,

-vamos nunca nos hablo de que se casara o de que tuviera hijos-

-tampoco nos hablo de que tenia un hermano gemelo- ella lo debatió,

-buen punto, pero no iré, realmente no ir- Dipper tomo su libro,

-vamos niño llorón, en verdad planeas quedarte todo el verano, solo y esperando que papa te dedique algo de tiempo- la chica tomo la cara de Dipper, él lo pensó un poco,

-tal vez tengas algo de razón, - Dipper se abrazó las piernas,

-claro que la tengo, será divertido conocer a alguien nuevo, y además pasaremos el verano con nuestros viejos amigos- Mabel lo consoló,

-bueno, solo si tu apruebas el examen de Matemáticas- Dipper sonrió y ambos se abrazaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity fall no es de mi propiedad sino de su creador Alex Hirsch.

Espero no ir lejos con este Finc, solo es una distracción para curar mi depresión, si ven algún error o algo, solo háganmelo saber.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dipper avía dormido la mitad del camino hacia Gravity, a pesar de ello podía sentir la emoción de Mabel de vez en cuando, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir algo extraño en la venta, al no ver nada se rasco los ojos,

-baya que oscureció muy rápido- el chico observo que estaban llegando,

-eso es porque haya atrás avía un accidente- dijo Mabel,

-me alegra a ver estado dormido- el castaño saco su celular,

-bueno tal vez a nuestra prima debería impórtale llamarnos por lo menos para saber si estamos bien-

-seguro debe estar en la tienda comprando leche y galletas para nosotros-

-claro Mabel, posiblemente debe estar planeando formas para torturarnos, siendo pariente de Stan-

-Dipper exageras- en eso los chicos sintieron un aventón algo fuerte, el autobús se desestabilizo un poco, pero el camionero pudo centrarlo, después freno, Mabel estaba abrazada de Dipper,

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Dipper,

-no sé, pero ya quiero llegar a la caballa- Mabel chillo,

-no se muevan de aquí- el camionero les dijo a sus únicos pasajeros, luego tomo una linterna y bajo a la obscuridad, encontró un gran golpe en la parte trasera del camión,

\- ¿Qué fue lo que nos golpeó? - se preguntó a sí mismo y reviso los arboles más cercanos, al no a ver nada volvió al autobús,

\- ¿encontró algo? - Dipper le pregunto cuando lo vio subir,

-nada, lo mejor es irnos- el hombre se sentó y prendió el autobús, los chicos se miraron extrañados,

Cuando llegaron a la parada, el castaño miro por todos lados esperando ver a esta mujer extraña,

-haaaaaaaaa- Dipper pego un brinco al ver que algo salía de los arbustos,

\- ¡hola Soos! - Mabel lo saludo animada,

-cielos, Soos me pegaste un susto- Dipper se levantó del suelo,

-lo siento niño, pero lo he estado esperando horas- el gran hombre dijo,

-espera, ¿y la prima M? - pregunto Mabel,

-así, la nieta de Stan- Soos pensó,

\- ¿ya la conociste? - Dipper se intrigo,

-claro, ella me pidió que los cuidara, tenía una cita o algo - el gran hombre cargo las maletas de los chicos,

-vamos Melody les hiso galletas- Soos le dijo caminado a la caballa del misterio, a Depper no le agradaba mucho que la situada prima no les importara, recordó que el tío Stan le avía dicho que estaba interesada en conocerlos, Melody recibió a los chicos muy animada, y la abuela de Soos les tejió unos lindo suéteres para ellos,

-esto me pica- Depper se jalaba el suéter mientras entraban a su viejo cuarto,

-a mí me gusta- Mabel señalo el gatito en el suyo,

-claro, el tuyo no te causa alergia- Dipper se quitó su suéter y lo guardo en el armario,

-haa, muero de sueño- Mabel se acomodó en su cama,

-la verdad yo no tanto- el castaño se rasco la cabeza,

-dormiste todo el camino Depper, ¿recuerdas? -

-claro, leeré un poco, tal vez me llegue un poco el sueño- el salió del cuarto con un libro en la mano, y bajo las escaleras para leer en la sala,

La noche era muy tranquila después de una hora Depper por fin logro lo que avía querido, aúna si quedo dormido en el viejo sillón del tío Stan, el castaño empezó a tener un sueño extraño y se quejó entre sueños, luego algo lo despertó, un ruido fuera la casa,

-hola- salió a la parte exterior de la casa, pero no vio nada, el aire era frio y la noche cada vez más oscura, el camino más al bosque, un destello rojizo comenzó a aparecer entre los árboles, este se expandió rápidamente por todo el cielo, el viento dejo de soplar y una figura femenina salió de entre los árboles, no se veía muy bien su rostro.

-Big Depper- se escuchó en un susurro entre el viento, Depper cayó al suelo como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado, y todo se volvió rápidamente obscuro.

El castaño despertó con la respiración muy agitada, seguía en el sillón del tío Stan, entonces volvió a escuchar algo afuera, con miedo más de lo normal tomo un bate que encontró luego, y camino a la puerta principal, escucho que alguien se acercaba más cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, sintió su corazón latir muy rápido, una sombra entro a la caza,

-déjanos en paz, monstro- pero antes de que Depper pudiera golpearla la figura tomo el bate y tiro al castaño,

-hey, ¿Qué te pasa? - una voz femenina dulce pero autoritaria le hablo, al abrir los ojos el castaño miro a una mujer no mayor de 20, pelo corto castaño con mirada enojada,

-yo, yo, yo- Depper empezó a respirar hondo,

-no deberías estar dormido Depper- ella camino al armario a guardar el bate,

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? - el pregunto sin pararse del suelo,

-obviamente por mi abuelo Stan- ella dijo apoyándose en la pared y mostrando sus enormes caderas, Depper noto que ella no estaba vestida para ninguna cita, y estaba cubierta por más lodo de lo que cualquier bar pudiera tener,

-tú debes ser M- Depper farfullo,

-Prima M, tenme algo de respeto- ella camino a la cocina,

-tú me tiraste al suelo- Depper la siguió,

-y tú me amenazaste con un bate, ¿Qué estuviste toda la noche esperando a que llegara? - la chica saco un vaso de la alacena y se proponía servirse leche,

-yo, bueno creí que eras…-

-mi abuelo tiene razón, eres paranoico- ella sonrió,

-no lo soy-

-mira, la verdad no esperaba una presentación así ¿quieres empezar desde el principio? - M le alargo la mano, y el castaño la miro algo renuente,

-hola soy M, y soy la nieta de tu tío, eso nos hace Primos, es un gusto conocerte- ella seguía con la mano estirada, su rostro cambio aúna serio al ver que el chico se veía molesto.

\- ¿ocurre algo? - ella dejo de darle la mano,

-se supone que debías recibirnos hoy cuando llegamos- Depper se cruzó de brazos,

-baya que sentidito- la chica miro la leche que él no se tomó,

-nuestro camión se atrasó, creo que ni te diste cuenta de eso- el chico seguía molesto,

-tuve asunto que hacer, sabes-

-que una cita, porque por la ropa y el lodo que traes por toda la ropa, no lo parece- Depper concluyo,

-bien, tienes razón, no fue una cita, estuve trabajando, sabes no me gusta aprovecharme de gente buena como Soos y su novia, además porque te afecta que no fuera a recogerlos- ella se molestó,

-nuestro camión choco con algo, no sé con qué, pero pudo ser más grave- le dio la espalda,

-como dije cosas que hacer, además le pedí a Soos que los estuviera monitoreando, si él no lo hiso no me culpes si- ella dio la vuelta para salir,

-no culpes a Soos, él no tiene la culpa de nada, tu si- Depper la detuvo antes de que subiera las escaleras,

-de no ser por ti, estaríamos con el tío Stan y Ford en una aventura, tu no nos conoces y, pero quieres pretender que sí, ante los tíos, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones reales M, claro si ese es tu nombre real- se cruzó de brazos y no le despejo la vista de encima.

\- ¿y seguro que el tuyo es Dipper? - ella siguió su juego

-Touché- Dipper se sobo la cabeza,

-mira, son solo cosas tuyas, mi tío y abuelo tuvieron un problema con el barco, y mi abuelo me pidió que los cuidara, si no lo crees les puedes llamar, y decirles tu conspiración loca de que tramo algo, pero ellos solo te dirán la verdad- ella lo empujo a un lado y subió las escaleras, el castaño solo se quedó pensando,

-buena forma de presentarte Depper- se dijo a sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA SERIE NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FINC SOLO ES PARA INTRETENER, Y CORRESPONDE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

Bueno solo para aclarar, el nombre de mi Oc se pronuncia en inglés como Em y no Eme, por otro lado, les pido que le den una oportunidad, estoy trabajando para que se un buen Finc, y tenga un buen final.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depper se levantó más cansado que de costumbre, volteo a la cama de Mabel y vio que ya avía ido a desayunar, así que decidió hacer los mismo, era extraño, pero posiblemente le pasaba por dormir mas de lo normal, bajo hacia la cocina y vio a todos desayunado los pancakes de Melody,

-hola Depper buenos días- grito Mabel con comida en la boca,

-ha buenos días niño- M le saludo viendo una revista,

-si hola- el castaño se sentó junto a su hermana y Melody le sirvió el desayuno,

-aquí tienes Depper- Melody le dio su porción,

-baya chicos la verdad hay crecido bastante en este año, quien diría que los 13 años sea de muchos cabios- Soos seguía comiendo su desayuno,

-bueno Soos, esta chica a madurado mucho este año- dijo Mabel,

-yo lo dudo- Depper murmuro, pero solo lo escucho M,

-eso es bueno, y tu Depper, ¿has notado cambios? - Soos lo miro,

-bueno ahora tengo que usar desodorante, y me canso mas rápido- dijo el chico apoyando su codo en la mesa,

-aparte de su mal humor- Mabel bromeo,

-ho, vamos Mabel- el castaño dijo asiendo a un lado un trocito de pancakec,

-supongo que el verano pasado se llevaban mejor- dijo M mirando a Mabel,

-ja, llevarse bien ellos son los gemelos misterio, resolvieron un montón de ellos el verano pasa- Soos se recargo en la silla y uso un palillo de dientes,

-baya, ¿Cómo me lo fui a perder? - dijo M con un tono sarcástico que solo Dipper supo distinguir,

-ho, ya se te mostrare el álbum del verano- Mabel fue corriendo las escaleras, Depper lo tomo como un récor personal de la chica, dejo el libro en la mesa y M se sentó junto a ella,

-mira, este el viaje de pesca, y este es cuando fuimos a las demás trampas para turistas- la castaña cambiaba de página rápido,

-he, tranquila Mabel más despacio- el movimiento de cabeza que hiso, mostro sus ojos a contra luz, y Depper creyó ver que estos se le volvían amarillos, el salto de la silla hacia atrás,

\- ¿Qué pasa Depper? ¿viste un fantasma? - Mabel se burló,

-ha, yo recordé que tengo un compromiso con Wendy, si claro cómo se me fue a olvidar- el castaño entro a la sala y tomo su gorro café, y salió corriendo, el bosque era como él lo recordaba,

Solo que su pensamiento lo obligaba a tratar de calmarse,

-no, solo vi el reflejo del sol en los ojos de ella, - Depper miro al estanque cercano,

-tranquilo Depper solo fue un reflejo- Dipper se rio de sí mismo y corrió a su destino, ahí estaba la chica viendo como sus hermanos jugaban,

-Lucha, lucha, lucha- ella los animaba mientras ellos se revolcaban en la tierra,

-ho, Depper- ella brinco de la cerca donde estaba sentada y corrió a recibirlo,

-hola Wendy- dijo el castaño, ella todavía usaba su gorra,

-wow ¿Cuándo llegaron? - ella pregunto mientras lo guiaba lejos de sus hermanos,

-ayer, en la noche para ser precisos- Depper se sentó en una piedra del bosque,

-genial, no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto, el año pasado era finales de junio- Wendy lo acompaño en la roca,

-si, bueno esta lo de la prima y eso- dijo Depper,

-claro, la nieta de Stan mira que no creía que él se hubiera casado, o tenido hijos- ella lo observo,

\- ¿te pasa algo? Pareces asustado- ella le revolvió el gorro,

-no, claro que no, solo pensativo, es que ella no me…- Dipper no savia como decirlo,

-no te agrada he- Wendy lo adivino,

-bueno, es que tan-

-mira Depper, no eres una persona fácil de convencer sabes, te cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente, cono Stan o yo- ella se froto el brazo,

-vamos me caite bien la primera vez que nos conocimos- dijo Depper arrancando algo de hierva que crecía en la roca,

-aúna si, eras distante, bueno no dijo que sea malo, es bueno tomarte tu tiempo para conocer a la gente- ella le dio una palmada algo fuerte y lo hiso caer de la roca,

-si, gracias Wendy- Dipper se sintió mejor,

-oye ¿quieres ir al cine?, estrenan una película de miedo- a eso Depper rio,

-por supuesto- y así los dos adolescentes caminaron al pueblo, sin notar que un ave amarilla los avía estado observando,

Depper no culpaba a la película por que le pareciera mala, sino el hecho de que el ya avía pasado por situaciones mas espantosas,

-me divertí Depper, te veré en la caballa del Misterio- le dijo Wendy quien iba a cruzar la calle,

-espera Wendy, pensé en acompañarte a tu casa- el castaño se rasco la nuca,

-eso es lindo de tu parte, pero debo ver a alguien, sale nos vemos- la pelirroja se despidió y Depper se quedo intrigado, claramente ya no sentía nada por ella, pero porque no le decía a quien iba a ver, aúna si debía regresar al entrar otra vez al bosque sintió que algo lo observaba, pero cada vez que volteaba no avía nada, empezó a apresurar el paso cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza,

\- ¡cuidado! - grito una chica, pero era tarde, cuando Depper recupero la visión vio a una chica de cabello trenzado, pecas y unos frenos que parecían antena de televisión,

\- ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho- ella hablaba raro, el intuyo que era por los frenos,

-eso creo- el se levanto ignorando la mano que ella le avía tendido,

-en verdad lo siento, soy Clara, por cierto, estaba practicando mis tiros de tenis, por que bueno mis papas dicen que debo hacerlo, pero en casa siempre golpeo a alguien, mis padres son profesionales, pero siempre esta…-

-basta, - dijo Dipper enfadado,

-ocupados, lo siento-

-hablas mucho y te disculpas mucho- el castaño empezó a alejarse,

-se que hablo mucho, pero la gente en realidad nunca quiere escuchar lo que dijo es como una maldición o algo así, aúna si no soy como mi hermano, a todo mundo le cae bien-

-ok, ya basta, no quiero conocer toda tu vida, ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas? -

-Clara y mi hermano es Clark, pero le gusta que le digan Ion- ella sonrió,

-Ion es un apodo extraño, - el Castaño comento alejándose de la chica,

-lo sé, bueno siempre se lo dijo, pero él no le gusta prestarme atención- ella lo iba siguiendo,

-sabes Clara, me gusta mucho tu conversación, no es mala, pero yo debo volver a mi casa, bueno a la de mis tíos-

\- ¿vives con tus tíos? -

-no realmente, solo los visito por el verano- Depper le contesto ya tranquilo,

-bueno, no te quito mas tu tiempo, seguiré practicando- Clara se alejó corriendo,

-vaya y yo creía que Mabel podía ser estresante,


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA SERIE NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FINC SOLO ES PARA INTRETENER, Y CORRESPONDE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En medio de del mar Mediterráneo, un barco flotaba rumbo a Egipto, Ford veía a su hermano soportar una terrible agonía, sus quejidos ocasionaron que dejará el pergamino en el escritorio,

\- ¿Qué pasa Stan? - el hombre de seis dedos se acomodo cerca del hombre en la cama,el antiguo Señor Misterio luchaba en sueños, mientras este avanzaba pudo ver en su mente como el triángulo amarillo se reía de él,

-tu, rectángulo mal parado ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? -

-sin importar cuanto le adviertas a tu hermanito, la verdad es que no se podrá hacer nada, y todo Gravity terminara siendo cenizas, y todo gracias al pequeño Dipper, o más bien el Big Dipper- Bill comenzó a reír mucho y Stan solo pudo preocuparse,

-el es un chico fuerte, tu no podrás controlarlo, estas atrapado aquí conmigo, -

-o, pobre Stan, yo no necesito de controlar al bebe Pines, será su propio don el que acabe con todo lo que ama, - Bill ilumino el sueño de Stan con una constelación conocida,

-no, es solo una marca de nacimiento-

-bueno, unos amigos muy antiguos consideraban a la osa Mayor como una gama de energías que controlan los cinco elementos de la tierra y del sistema de meridianos humano. De la misma manera que la energía del cielo y tierra se combina para engendrar la energía creativa que circula del Canal Central hacia las ramas, la estrella Polar circula energía hacia las estrellas de la Osa Mayor y de allí a todos los seres vivientes en la tierra-

-ya hablas como mi hermano, aúna si eso no debería de asustarte, podría ser un poder mas grande que el tuyo-

-claro, si el chico estuviera en las manos correctas, pero sin alguien que sepa canalizar su energía con la de la estrella polar toda esa energía solo será destructiva, más o menos como cunado un perro acumula mucho stress-

-eres un maldito, savias esto desde el principio, ¿no? -

-bueno, considerando que subestime al niño he incluso a Stanford, no imagine que el cumplimiento de la profecía seria ocasiona por un penique de 12 años-

-pon atención ser horrendo de un solo ojo, al final del verano el tendrá 14 años-

-bueno, considerando que sobreviva, y en cuanto esto pase tu cuerpo dejara de resistir mi poder, seré libre, y todo el mundo y toda dimensión serán míos al fin- Bill comenzó a reírse nuevamente,

-Stan- el gemelo mayor empezó a despertar, y poco a poco se vio con su hermano en el barco,

-Stan, solo era un mal sueño-

-claro, aun siento la fiebre en todo mi cuerpo- Stan abrió los ojos y veía preocupación en Ford,

\- ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunto el hombre de seis dedos,

-resistiendo, ¿hay informe de los chicos? - el anciano logro abrir los ojos,

-sabes que no podemos recibir noticias de ellos, no hasta que sepamos al 100% que Bill no ha surgido en tus recuerdos- Ford cabio el paño de la frente de su hermano,

-Ford, algo me dicen que están en peligro, un peligro aun mayor que Bill- Stan tomo el brazo del otro anciano,

\- ¿has soñado con la verdad? Si es cierto nuestras pesadillas son ciertas-

-ciertas o no, me preocupa Dipper-

-el esta a salvo, dentro de Gravity sería imposible que Bill-

-no es por Bill-

-entonces ¿dime que ocurre? -

-Ford, creo que Depper podría llegar a ser su propio enemigo, - el anciano se volvió a quejar,

-Stan, resiste, destruiremos a Bill-

-por favor ve con los chicos, déjame aquí, resistiré lo mas que pueda para evitar que Bill sea libre otra vez -

-no voy a abandonarte, encontrare la forma de encerrar a Bill en otro contenedor-

-es increíble, te portas como un- Stan se quejó nuevamente,

-Stan, no dejare que mueras, no así -

-te dijo que Depper necesita nuestra ayuda, si no hacemos esto no solo Depper perecerá, todo el pueblo lo ara-

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Bill? -

-solo lo que quiere que sepa, no se si sea una trampa, pero no quiero averiguarlo de la manera difícil- Stan miro a su hermano con ojos de ruego,

-trata de descansar hermano, lo sacare de una vez de tu cuerpo, y los dos iremos junto a Depper, y evitaremos lo que sea que Bill quiera-


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity fall no es de mi propiedad sino de su creador Alex Hirsch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era más de media noche y Depper se despertó intranquilo, él fue a beber agua esperando que eso lo ayudara a recuperar el sueño, pero escucho que alguien salía por la entrada principal el corrió rápidamente a ver, era su prima corriendo hacia el bosque,

-baya, baya- el chico corrió por un abrigo y zapatos y fue a seguirla, la perdió entre la obscuridad, siendo que le pisaba los talones.

-diablos, estoy seguro de que se fue por aquí- Depper camino de regreso a la caballa, Ford le advirtió rotundamente no incorporarse en el bosque solo y de noche, la curiosidad de Depper seguía, tendría que encontrar otra forma de delatarla.

-estas diciendo que comparaste la letra de M con la de la carta del tío Stan- Mabel lo miro recostada en su cama recién levantada,

-vamos Mabel, es la prueba perfecta que ella nos trajo aquí-

\- ¿Qué razón tendría? - la castaña se cruzó de brazos,

-yo, bueno para…o también…incluso… tal vez quiera robarle la cabaña a Soos- Depper balbuceo,

-enserio Depper, estas paranoico por nada- ella iba a salir,

-mira sabes que casi no me equivoco con estas cosas-

-hay mil razones por la que la letra se parece, son nieto y abuelo ¡por Dios! - la chica se cubrió con las sabanas,

-Mabel- Depper bajo de la cama,

-bien, seguro Wendy me dará la razón- el chico salió corriendo para buscar a la chica en la tienda de regalos, pero al llegar vio a un chico de cabello negro y lentes,

-he Dipper, buenos días- dijo la pelirroja.

-hola- dijo el pelinegro.

-ha yo…-

-ha cierto, no se conocen, bueno Dipper él es mi novio Clark- a esas palabras Dipper sintió una punzada en si era extraño, ya no debía gustarle.

-baya, es un gusto- el castaño estrecho su mano, Depper recordó a Clara,

-espera no es tu hermana la que golpea con las pelotas en la cabeza- esas palabras dejaron helado al chico,

-si, pero…-

\- ¿tienes una hermana? - la pelirroja se emocionó,

-oye Depper- Soos los interrumpió

-dime- la atención del niño se fue directo a su viejo amigo, Clark miro triste a Wendy,

\- ¿Qué pasa? - ella le tomo la mano,

-no es nada, bueno tengo que irme, sabes debo de pasar con mama- el chico sonrió y salió del lugar, Depper entro al ver que Wendy ya estaba sola,

-ha Wendy tengo algo que decirte- la chica lo observo y sonrío,

\- ¿Qué es? - ella lo siguió asía el cuarto donde Mabel estaba escribiendo.

-observa- el le entrego las cartas, la chica intento ver algo, pero solo veía una carta y una nota,

-Depper, ¿Qué debo ver? - ella alzo los papeles,

-la letra es idéntica, una es la nota de M para Soos y la otra es la carta del tío- ella lo miro confundida,

-vez Dipper eres el único que lo ve- Mabel le dijo acusándolo de paranoico,

-pero la letra es parecida, M escribió esa carta-

-Depper es totalmente diferente mira- ella le mostro y el chico se quedó perplejo.

-pero, Mabel ¿hiciste algo? - el miro molesto a su hermana,

-claro que no, ¿Por qué aria eso? - la chica de trece años también se molestó,

-huo, Depper tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo son unos papeles- Wendy noto más molesto de lo normal, el tendía a ser tranquilo,

-ha, solo olvídenlo, hay algo mal con esa chica y debo saber que es- el salió del cuarto,

-espera Depper- Wendy lo llamo y el en su molestia no le contesto.

El castaño salió al bosque tratado de saber que avía pasado, el comprobó la mayoría de las veces que la letra no era la misma, tal vez se saltó un factor, salió de sus pensamientos cunado se dio cuenta que avía entrado muy profundo en el bosque,

-genial, - el se sentó debajo de un árbol,

\- ¿Qué me pasa? -se miró las manos, sabía que esa mujer era un misterio,

-haaa, hola- escucho la voz de Clara detrás de él,

-oye, ahora quiero estar solo- Depper se levantó y camino,

-no creo que sea bueno que camines solo, y mas en esa dirección- ella le dijo señalando que el bosque se oscureció,

\- ¿Qué? Pero es pleno día- Depper miro a la chica,

-lo sé, he visto que pasar unas 20 veces realmente, tengo que correr de vez en cuando- la niña lo miro,

-no es como aquella luz que abecés me sigue- ella parecía tranquila,

\- ¿luz? - Depper pensó un poco, era posible que M estuviera en Gravity por algún ser o algo así, ella se la pasaba en el bosque de noche.

\- ¿Dónde lo has visto? - el castaño le pregunto,

-yo, realmente no quiero acercarme sabes- ella parecía tener miedo,

-solo muéstrame quieres- Depper sonrío y ella asintió.

Ella lo introdujo a una parte del bosque que no conocía, y era extraño ya que el recorrió todo el bosque el verano pasado,

-es ahí, en esa cueva, solo no dejes que te lleve- Depper se distrajo viendo la cueva, pero cuando volteo a ver por que la chica le avia dicho eso ya no estaba.

\- ¿Clara? - le llamo, pero fue inútil, ya estaba ahí y no se aria para atrás.

-se que M quiere algo de este bosque, voy a averiguarlo-


	6. Chapter 6

Gravity fall no es de mi propiedad sino de su creador Alex Hirsch

la canción pertenece a Nightwish conocida como Taikatalvi, esta traducido al español.

watch?v=6TNrEaxVzaU

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

M dormía en la oficina de su tío Ford, sus expediciones en el bosque durante la noche la dejaban agotada, tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo y se notaba cansada, se levantó del catre que Soos le avía ofrecido,

\- "segura que no quieres algo más confortante? Puedes dormir en la sala de descanso"-

\- "tranquilo Soos, además le prometí a mi tío y abuelo que les ayudaría con el desorden ahí abajo"- el recuerdo la invadió, se sacudió la cabeza,

-supongo que todo aquí es tranquilo- miro hacia el escritorio donde estaba un libro rojo con los bordes negros, ella se acercó puso la mano en la portada.

-supongo que estas despierto- el libro permanecía ahí inmóvil, con dolor tomo su brazo lastimado, ella agacho la cabeza y el libro brillo con gran fuerza y la chica dejo de estar en la oficina de su tío, para ver un enorme salón, tenía un piso rojo que brillaba con gran intensidad, hacia el cielo podía verse un cancel rojo en forma de rosal que cubría todo el lugar, pero sus rosas eran negras, de ahí en adelante el lugar era obscuridad,

\- ¿Llamaste? - una voz fuerte y sonora sonó justo en medio del salón, donde estaba una mesa donde un hombre vestido de traje tomaba el té,

-supuse que me ignorarías, ya que no…-

-el trato es atender tu llamado, siempre que lo pidas, ¿lo olvidas? – la interrumpió en cuanto la mesa se acercó tan rápido a la chica que ella casi se cae para atrás.

-esta vez no busco consejo- ella se sentó en la silla vacía, ella lo miro a la cara, si podría decirse que lo fuera, ya que llevaba una máscara negra que le cubría todo, solo podía verse un ojo, ya que tenía un parche de plata en el otro,

-puedo ver que tus sentimientos son de nostalgia, aunque no me permites ver tus recuerdos, tendrás que decirme que es lo pasa- dijo el ser dejando un libro en la mesa,

-sabes aquí adentro se parece al país de las maravillas- la castaña dijo y el hombre la ignoro por completo.

-tu serias la reina roja, y yo Alicia, aunque con un sombrero podrías acerté pasar por el Sombrerero Loco- ella sonrió en un cambio de ánimo inesperado.

-aun sigues nostálgica, triste y posiblemente enojada, ¿si no es consejo lo que quieres? - dijo el volviendo leer su libro,

-supongo que una conversación normal, sabes- ella toco su hombro,

-llevo tres años estando a tu orden M, y a comparación de mi viejo dueño usas mi poder como un juego la mayoría de las veces- dijo el hombre serio,

-supongo que buscar algo de consuelo contigo fue un error- ella se iba a retirar, el hombre la vio partir y suspiro.

-el escenario es mi niño más fiel

la luz de la luna lo acuna- el hombre se levantó y empezó a cantar, ella se quedó parada,

-la primavera cuida de el

y el océano lo abraza como alas de un fantasma

viene a llévame al hogar- la mesa desapareció completamente y con un salto el llego asta donde estaba ella, y le ofreció la mano para bailar,

-viene a llévame al hogar

la eternidad en este día invernal

se arrastra ante mi sigilosa

en la raíz de los cuentos viviré- el hiso que sus pies empezará a flotar mientras danzaban, y con un solo chasquido ella cambio su ropa vieja a un vestido de baile,

-un violín pintara melodías que anhelaba

y así la tierra despertara

y así la tierra despertara- M se sintió mejor al saber que avía alguien a quien le importaba, el hombre pudo sentir su emoción, y dejo de catar para danzar con ella al ritmo de la música.

Depper avía entrado a la cueva, llevaba en la mano un palito luminiscente que Mabel le regalo en su cumpleaños, no era una gran luz, pero serbia de algo, el sospechaba que M ocultaba algo he iba a averiguarlo, sabia que no se equivocaba,

-esto parece eterno- se dijo cuando una luz mas fuerte ocasiono que el viera su sombra en la pared, asustado camino más deprisa.

-ok, esto es muy raro- el camino rápido pero la cueva terminaba justo ahí, él no quería ver atrás, sintió una presión en su hombro,

-haaaaaaaaaa- grito y se dejó caer al suelo,

-he, tranquilo niño- el noto el cabello largo de Wendy, Mabel llevaba una linterna del tío Ford.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto el castaño,

-te iba hacer la misma pregunta- la pelirroja le dijo,

-bueno yo, estaba buscando algo- el se sobo el brazo,

-Depper este complejo de cuevas es muy peligroso, papa estuvo aquí una vez y casi queda atrapado, nadie quiere entrar aquí- la leñadora se cruzo de brazos y lo miro seria.

-Dipper, los tíos te pidieron que no te metieras en problemas- le recodo Mabel,

-o, vamos esto no es meterse en problemas, solo estoy explorado- el chico se recargo en la pared, y esta empezó a derrumbarse ocasionado un hoyo en el suelo, el castaño cayo por él,

\- ¡Depper! - las chicas gritaron, pero el empezó a caer en la obscuridad conforme casia más y más al vacío hasta quedar inconsciente.

En Egipto Ford avía entrado a una tumba, era la más antigua que el avía visto en esa dimensión, si el pudiera describirla en una palabra será inestable, aúna si su familia y el mundo corría peligro, Stan no le dio detalles, pero si el pergamino era correcto en el fondo de la tumba encontraría el amuleto,

-vamos debe estar aquí- se dijo mientras buscaba fuera del féretro,

\- ¿buscabas algo? - la voz de Bill sonó detrás de él,

-jajaja, por favor, Ford, te has vuelto blando, y descuidado, además ni siquiera tienes el conjuro que va con esto- el cuerpo de Stan tenía los ojos amarillos, y balanceaba en su mano el amuleto sosteniéndolo de la cadena,

-en verdad creer que dejaría que me encierres de nuevo- Bill se acercó a Ford y lo golpeo con el puño de Stan, el hombre cayo a pocos metros del féretro.

-deja a mi hermano ser de un solo ojo- Ford se levantó con sangre saliendo de nariz,

-vamos no serás capas de golpear a tu…- Bill farfullaba cuando Ford lo golpeo con un jarrón de mil años de antigüedad, se levantó y sacudió la cabeza del hombre avaro,

-baya, eso me agrada, el dolor es placentero- Bill se limpió la sangre de la cabeza,

-sin importa si salimos con vida, demonio infernal, no dejare que domines el mundo- Ford tomo una vara de oro,

-cómo vas a detener a un ser infinito que ya ha conquistado más de una Dimensión- Bill le quito la vara para golpear a Ford, pero algo lo golpeo por la espalda quemándole.

\- ¿pero ¿qué? - Bill volteo a ver una figura masculina, que estaba encapuchada,

-Traes compañía Ford? - Bill se burlo

-la verdad no la esperaba- el anciano le respondió a Bill mientras el hombre se retiró la capucha, para revelar un cabello blanco,

-nadie lo hacía señor Pines-dijo el hombre misterioso mostrándole a Bill el amuleto, el Demonio reviso su mano, solo tenía la cadena.

-tus días están contados, Bill Cipher- el peliblanco alzo el amuleto,

-espera, tu eres de…jajajaja baya baya, que te trae tan lejos de tu tiempo estrellita- Bill se cruzó de manos como si no tuviera miedo.

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Eres el chico de la tienda de adivinación? ¿no eras más enano? - pregunto Ford a su lado,

-a caballo regalado no se le colmillo- le respondió el peliblanco,

-cierto, ¿algún plan contra Bill? - pregunto Ford,

-si este, Dadinrete al ne saratse odaparta olungnairt ed amrof ne dadlam la ed ortsinim- el amuleto empezó a brillar y Bill comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Stan, el hombre cayo inconsciente y Bill estaba flotando en una burbuja amarilla

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿encerrarme mil años? - grito Bill al peliblanco.

-no, la única forma en que puedas creerme en lo que te voy a decir, es que entres tú mismo en mi mete- le dijo el chico adivino a Bill,

-espera, sabes que controlare tu mente, no hay nada en la tierra que pueda parame de lo que quiero- Bill se rio de él,

-espera Mocoso ¿Qué está haciendo? - Ford trato de detenerlo,

-lo siento Señor Pines, pero es la única forma- le dijo Gedeón volviendo a Bill,

-este es el trato, si lo que vez en mi cabeza no te convence, podrás tomar mi cuerpo y terminar lo que empezaste- Gedeón iba a bajar el amuleto,

-cielos, Baya ayuda-dijo Ford alejándose del chico,

-bien, suena un buen trato, - contesto Bill rascándose la barbilla.

-pero si algo de lo que vez te hace cambiar de opinión, tendrás que ayudarnos a detenerlo- Gedeón cabio su tono de voz a uno más suave, y bajo el medallón, y Bill salió de su prisión, entrando a la mente de Gedeón tan rápido como pudo, Ford corrió al cuerpo de Stan,

-Stanley, Stanley- le hablo, pero tardo un poco en reaccionar,

-hay cuatro ojos, deja de preocuparte- dijo con una sonrisa, aúna si seguía medio inconsciente el cambio su visión a Gedeón, que estaba en trance,

-solo espero que ese mocoso sepa lo que hace-


	7. Chapter 7

Gravity fall no es de mi propiedad sino de su creador Alex Hirsch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depper se despertó adolorido, solo veía obscuridad, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y al tocarla avía un líquido viscoso en ella,  
\- diablos- el huso por levantarse y caminar, saco de su chaleco una varita luminiscente, no era la mejor luz, pero por lo menos veía por donde iba, él no se dio cuenta quién lo seguía en la obscuridad.

\- ¡Dipper ¡- Mabel le grito y trato de bajar por el agujero, pero Wendy se lo impidió,

-Mabel es inútil y muy arriesgado- ella la puso en un lugar seguro,

-debemos bajar- la castaña estaba asustada,

-escucha, iremos por las cuevas más estables, todas se conectan en cierto punto- la pelirroja tomo una actitud tranquila,

-no está todo muy obscuro- Mabel comenzó a seguir a la pelirroja por donde ella creía era seguro,

-lo sé si tenemos suerte Dipper no estará lejos- las dos caminaron en silencio durante un tiempo, la pelirroja escucho un ruido y volteo a Mabel,

\- ¿escuchaste eso? - Mabel la miro con ojos de terror y Wendy volteo lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos.

Depper vio al final del túnel una luz, él se emocionó ya que por fin saldría de esa obscuridad, aúna si lo que encontró no era de todo una salido, se encontró en una gran cueva, donde unos cristales salían del suelo.

-una más de las maravillas de Gravity Fall- se dijo a si mismo tratando de que la emoción no lo llevara a sus locuras, no estaba en condiciones, el chico siguió su camino buscando la salida, pero encontró un estanque de agua cristalina con un camino de piedra que lo llevaba a lo más profundo de las cuevas, Dipper miro a todos lados no parecía haber otro camino,

-caminar a mi muerte segura- se dijo ya que no sabía que tan profundo estaba y hasta donde llegaba el oxígeno, el empezó a avanzar por el camino, hasta encontrar una puerta enorme de madera, su acabado era impresionante, tan cuidadoso en sus contornos, el apenas iba a tocarla cuando esta se abrió lentamente, esto lo asusto, el interior del lugar era todo un altar que le recordaba a la capilla Sixtina, pero este se veía completamente descuidado, el castaño avanzo cuidadosamente pero un charco en el suelo lo hiso tropezar y al caer pudo ver en el techo la imagen de una lluvia de estrellas una en especial se separaba de todas, Dipper se levantó y observo que esta caía hacia el altar principal, se levantó con dificultad y camino hasta ese lugar.

-esto es- un libro blanco estaba sobre una mesa, soplo el polvo de él, pero solo lo hiso estornudar, este solo logro resonar un poco en el complejo,

-malditos estornudos de gatito- se quejó de el mismo, Depper toco suavemente el libro y su marca se ilumino, de ahí él se vio sumergido en una mar de recuerdos _, podía ver como una lluvia de estrellas pasaba por encima del valle que el conocía como Gravity Fall, pero una se separó del resto y callo en medio del valle, hiso un impacto fuerte y Depper vio una figura humanoide tirada en el cráter, una figura femenina que bestia una de esas piyamas de colonos se acercó,_

 _\- ¿Quién se supone que eres? No tendrás el libro Bill- la figura humanoide que dejaba de brillar rápidamente,_

 _-no, mi nombre no es Bill, he venido a ver que ha sido ese impacto- respondió la chica de cabello castaño y gran corazón, tenía en la mano una lampara de aceite que no parecía iluminar,_

 _-una simple humana, no me temes, soy algo que esta fuera de tu mundo- el ser abrazaba el libro como si fuera lo último en su vida,_

 _-estas herida, supongo que de gravedad- la chica se sentó a su lado,_

 _-debería traerte agua-_

 _-estoy muriendo y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo- le respondió aceptando su destino,_

 _-mi padre es medico el…- la humana intento ayudarla._

 _-soy una estrella, pertenezco a una dimensión muy lejos de esta, -_

 _-así que viajabas con todas aquellas estrellas que pasaron por aquí hace una horas-_

 _-yo no diría exactamente un paseo, estaba protegiendo, eso no importa el vendrá pronto y…- dijo triste la estrella,_

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto la chica curiosa,_

 _-soy Polaris, y soy la reina de mi mundo- respondió triste,_

 _-me da gusto conocerte Polaris, mi nombre es Daralis, Daralis Pines, lo que me cuentas suena alguna historia que mi madre me conto de niña, con princesas y caballeros en armadura- ella acomodo su cabello en nerviosismo._

 _-con excepción que en la mía no hay ningún caballero que venga en mi ayuda- las dos estuvieron en silencio un rato la estrella hiso el esfuerzo por sentarse junto a ella,_

 _-gracias- dijo Polaris,_

 _-pero yo no puedo salvarte, lo has dicho- Daralis se entristeció,_

 _-me has hecho compañía cuando creía estar sola en el universo, eso es importante-_

 _-no, yo no, quiero que mueras- Daralis jugo con la lampara de aceite que tenía en sus manos y que iluminaba cada vez más en lugar de Polaris,_

 _-jamás creí que un ser humano pudiera ser tan compasivo, - Polaris sonrió,_

 _-mira el cielo Daralis, ahí donde la Osa Mayor- ella apunto al cielo_

 _\- podrás seguir sus dos estrellas traseras hacia mi hogar, esa estrella que brilla sin moverse y guía a tu especie- Polaris sonrió,_

 _-baya vives en esa estrella, no creo que este más lejos- Daralis sonrió,_

 _-esta mas lejos de lo que crees, aúna si todo dependía de este libro, y de mi reinado- Polaris se veía más débil,_

 _-debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer- dijo Daralis abrazando a Polaris, ella sonrió y dulcemente la estrella beso la frente de Daralis, sus labios lanzaron un brillo y el beso se perdió en la piel de la joven._

 _-lo harás, este valle ahora será el centro de todo, y mi bendición vivirá en lo más profundo de ti, tu bondad y carillo cuidara de todos aquellos que acudan a ti en busca de un refugio a causa de la peor maldad de los humanos, usa su poder sabiamente- la estrella le entrego el libro y luego cayo en el regazo de Daralis, y ella vio como la estrella se convertía en polvo poco a poco, las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a brotar, su piyama blanca estaba cubierta por un polvo parecido a la ceniza, pero este brillaba,_

 _-Polaris- la chica abrazo el libro,_

Depper podía sentir el dolor de la chica en su corazón, era un dolor enorme, pero ella no había conocido a la estrella no más de quince minutos, el volvió en si en unos minutos, tratando de entender que había pasado, era probable que su conmocionó fuera más grande,

-el Valle de Gravity Fall, se debe a una estrella- dijo Dipper pensativo,

-y no cualquier estrella- la voz de clara sonó detrás de él, el chico miro a la chica distinta, más cuando camino a contra luz de él, sus ojos eras iguales a los de un gato,

\- ¿Bill? - el castaño abrazo el libro,

-no me perro confundas niño, mi hermano es una alimaña junto a mí, por cierto, soy Jill, el nunca habla de mí, menos después de matarme- sus ojos de volvieron rojos,

\- ¿problemas familiares? - Dipper buscaba una salida,

-mira, ese no es tu asunto, dame ese libro- la chica se acercó más,

-no, si eres familiar de Bill, estoy seguro de que no planeas nada bueno- Dipper quería salir corriendo,

-bien, si no quieres entregármelo por las buenas lo harás por las malas- la chica chasqueo los dedos, y una bestia grande y negra entro al lugar, en su hocico traía colgando de la ropa a Mabel y Wendy, las dejo inconscientes en el suelo y se volvió un humano, Dipper lo reconoció,

\- ¿Clark? -


End file.
